Kit Fisto
=Kit Fisto= *Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/7/73/Kit_Fisto_cartoon.jpgFisto op Dachttp://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/10/R6_Kit.jpgR6-H5 & Kit Fisto te Vassekhttp://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/d/d6/Kit_Fisto_dead.jpgKit Fisto sterft ... Quote: "Those who have power should refrain from using it." -- Kit Fisto Kit Fisto was een Nautolan Jedi Master die tijdens de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic en de Clone Wars werd beschouwd als één van de belangrijkste Jedi. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kit_Fisto&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/f/fd/Kit_Fisto_Geonosis.jpgFisto op Geonosis Kit Fisto was een Nautolan die afkomstig was van de Sabilon regio op Glee Anselm. Kit Fisto hield in eerste instantie een 'low profile' in de Jedi Order. Hij wou niet echt een functie vervullen in de Jedi High Council en vond dat hij beter in de Council of Reconciliation paste. Fisto's Force skills werden immers verhoogd door zijn Nautolanafkomst waarbij de hoofdtentakels de gevoelens versterkten. Nadat Tahl stierf, vervolledigde Kit Fisto de opleiding van Eerin Bant, een collega Padawan van Obi-Wan Kenobi. De Mon Calamari was meteen Kits eerste Padawan. Nadat Bants opleiding was voltooid, voelde Kit geen aanleiding om opnieuw een Padawan aan te nemen. Toch kwam hij op zijn beslissing terug en nam Nahdar Vebb aan als zijn nieuwe Padawan. Rond 22 BBY was Kit Fisto één van de meest gewaardeerde Jedi, ook al zetelde hij niet in de Jedi High Council. Fisto werd gekenmerkt door zijn goedlachs humeur en zijn kenmerkende glimlach. Indien nodig kon Fisto, een meesterlijk beoefenaar vanForm I en Form IV, meer dan behoorlijk zijn plan trekken in een gevecht. Kit Fisto was erg geliefd bij de Jedi Younglings omwille van zijn zachtaardig karakter maar Fisto was evenzeer een ervaren strijder in campagnes tegen Pirates en slavendrijvers. Bij de uitbraak werd Fisto naar Geonosis gezonden waar hij met succes de CIS droids in de Geonosis Arena bekampte. Kit zorgde er onder meer ervoor dat C-3PO terug in elkaar kon worden gezet. Uiteindelijk was Kit één van de overlevende Jedi en werd hij met succes geëvacueerd door Yoda en de Clone Troopers. Daarna leidde hij verder de Battle of Geonosis aan de zijde van Ki-Adi-Mundi enMace Windu. Tijdens de Clone Wars nam Fisto net zoals talloze Jedi de taak op zich van General. Daarin werd hij geholpen door R6-H5, zijn R2 Astromech Droid. Door de Clone Wars kon Kit niet zien hoe Vebb deJedi Trials doorstond en een Jedi Knight werd. Fisto werd gekozen om op Dac tegen de Quarren Isolation Leaguete strijden aan de zijde van de Mon Calamari. Kit had zich gespecialiseerd in missies op oceaanplaneten en had zelfs een speciale For thumb|250px ce techniek ontwikkeld Force Orb die hij onderwater kon gebruiken. Zijn Lightsaber werkte ook perfect omgeven door water. Hij slaagde met succes in de missie, ook in het confronteren van de ontevreden Moappa. Hij werd met Nahdar Vebb herenigd te Vassek waar hij Grievousconfronteerde in zijn eigen fort. Kit merkte dat zijn ex-Padawan veranderd was door de Clone Wars en dat hij zijn vroegere raad negeerde. Kit kon niet voorkomen dat Vebb werd gedood in een duel met Grievous nadat A-4D de twee Jedi afzonderde van elkaar. Kit vocht met Grievous en nam Vebbs Lightsaber af van de General. DankzijR6-H5 kon Fisto ontkomen en deJedi High Councilbriefen over de dood van Nahdar.thumb|250px thumb|250px Samen met onder andere Aayla Secura, met wie Kit een bijzonder hechte relatie had die zelfs volgens sommigen als gevaarlijk voor een Jedi kon worden bestempeld, reisde hij naar Devaron om een basis van de CIS uit te schakelen. Aan de zijde van Obi-Wan Kenobi trok Fisto naar Ord Cestus waar zij de onderhandelingen moesten voeren om een nieuw soort droid aan te kunnen schaffen in naam van de Galactic Republic. Samen met Mace Windu, Agen Kolar en Saesee Tiin maakte hij korte metten met het Crimson Nova dat premies op Jediaanvaardde. Ondertussen had Kit Fisto eindelijk een zetel aanvaard in de Jedi High Council. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant in19 BBY verdedigde hij mee Coruscant tegen de aanval van General Grievous. Niet zo lang na de Battle of Coruscant vergezelde hij Mace Windu om Palpatine te arresteren, maar dat bezoek liep fataal af. Hij kon zich nog een tijdje verdedigen, maar daarna werd hij neergestoken door Darth Sidious. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kit_Fisto&action=edit&section=2Edit *Zac Jensen speelde Kit in Episode II. *Ben Cooke vertolkte Kit in Episode III. *In Episode III wordt Fisto gedood door Palpatine en valt dood neer voor de open deur. Als het gevecht verder gaat tussen Palpatine en Mace Windu in de andere kamer van het kantoor van Palpatine, zie je de opening van de deur, maar geen Kit Fisto. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kit_Fisto&action=edit&section=3Edit *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Cloak of Darkness (vermelding) **The Lair of General Grievous **The Holocron Heist **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kit_Fisto&action=edit&section=4Edit *Kit Fisto in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Top Trumps Clone Wars *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia